


poison

by golden_sky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e17 Trinity, F/F, Fix-It, Love Confessions, lena is not with james in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_sky/pseuds/golden_sky
Summary: Lena calls Kara after her interrogation at the DEO.





	poison

**Author's Note:**

> the supergirl writers have never heard of continuity.

After their interrogation with Lena, Kara stalks out and tries to find somewhere where no one will bother her. She shuts herself up in a supply closet she finds and sits on the floor, her back to the wall and her arms curled around her knees. She needs to process that fact that Lena has kryptonite in her labs this whole time. 

 

God. Knowing it hurts worse than Lena actually using it on her ever could. 

 

Lena hid this from her. She can’t help but think she’s failed in some way for Lena to not be able to trust her with telling her about this. She guesses she has. She’s gone too long not telling Lena the truth, and now it’s probably too late for her to do it at all if she doesn’t want to lose her and Lena’s friendship. 

 

Kara is trying to calm herself down when her phone rings in her pocket. She considers letting it go to voicemail but fishes it out anyway.

 

It’s Lena.

 

Her finger hovers over the decline call button for just a second before she clicks accept and presses the phone to her ear.

 

“Kara,” Lena says, sounding upset. 

 

It makes her feel angry again. Lena’s the one who betrayed her, not the other way around, even if Lena doesn’t know that it’s Kara who the kryptonite would kill. 

 

“What is it, Lena?” Kara snaps, unable to stop herself. “I’m kind of busy.”

 

“I just…” Lena trails off with a hitch of her breath that tells Kara that she’s either crying or very close to it. Kara feels terrible.

 

“Lena. What’s wrong?” Kara asks, sitting up and allowing her voice to turn softer. 

 

Even if Lena’s hurt her, Kara would never want to hurt her back. She loves her too much.

 

“I needed to talk to someone that doesn’t just see me as a Luthor,” Lena tells her, her voice shaky. “You’re the only one who’s never seen me as just my last name.”

 

Kara thinks of how betrayed she felt when Lena had admitted to having the kryptonite. Her first thought had been that maybe she shouldn’t have expected more from a Luthor. 

 

Her own lies weigh even heavier on her chest. She breathes out, but the weight doesn’t go away. She’s not sure it ever will.

 

“I’ll never see you like that,” Kara promises, but the words feel like poison between her lips. “I trust you, Lena. No matter what.”

 

“I want to be honest with you. I’m tired of lies,” Lena says, and Kara feels even worse. Lena thinks for a moment, then continues, “Supergirl may have told you, but Sam is Reign and I used kryptonite to keep her contained while I tried to find a cure for her.”

 

It almost hurts more the second time Kara hears it for some reason. 

 

“Uh, she didn’t,” Kara eventually says. “And. God, I can’t believe it about Sam, but Lena, I know you did this for the right reasons.” 

 

Kara’s head runs on a loop of _liar liar liar liar liar_ and she can’t make it stop. She tilts her head back until it hits the wall hard enough to leave a dent.

 

“But, Kara, there’s something else,” Lena admits, and her voice seems to shake for a completely different reason. “Something about you.”

 

Kara feels her heart start beating faster and she shoots up off the floor. She tries to contain herself because what if Lena knows and she hates her and she never wants to speak to her again and Kara will lose her best friend the person she’s in lo—

 

“Really?” Kara asks evenly. “What is it?”

 

Lena doesn’t answer for almost a minute.

 

“I don’t know if I should say this over the phone,” Lena says. Kara can hear her take a long breath. “This would probably be better said in person.”

 

Kara can’t wait that long. She absolutely can’t.

“You should tell me now,” Kara insists, trying to stop her voice from breaking at all. “I don’t know when we’ll be able to meet up again.”

 

“All right,” Lena agrees, sounding apprehensive. “Kara, you’re my best friend. And I—I care for you deeply. I’d trust you with anything, and I need you to know that…” Lena pauses, and it feels like it lasts forever. “I need you to know that I love you.”

 

Kara’s heart picks up speed for a whole new reason. She closes her eyes. 

 

“I love you, too, Lena,” Kara says, and she means it so much more than the way it sounds.

 

“No—Kara you don’t get it,” Lena says, frustrated. “Kara, I’m in love with you.”

 

Kara feels the entire world drop out from underneath her. Her phone cracks slightly in her hand. This is what she had wanted for over a year. But Lena doesn’t truly know her, not yet, and she can’t—she won’t let herself do this with Lena. She’s not going to build a relationship with her when it’s based on lies.

 

“Lena…” Kara doesn’t know what else to say. “Lena you don’t—you can’t—I need to tell you something first.” 

 

“What is it?” Lena asks, and she sounds hopeful. She sounds so hopeful and Kara’s going to crush her when she tells her she’s been lying to her since they met.

 

“I…” Kara stops. “I’ll come find you.” 

 

Kara hears Lena begin to protest, but Kara hangs up the phone and backs herself to the wall. Her phone rings and she lets it until it rings out. 

 

She doesn’t know how she’s going to fix this. She’s been terrified of telling Lena the truth ever since Lilian had said that Lena would hate her for it, and now, with everything that’s happened, all the lies Kara’s told, she can’t help but think that she’s probably right.

 

But Lena also loves her. And Kara loves her back. No amount of kryptonite packed in the L-Corp lab could ever change that. 

 

And—even if Kara may have had her doubts today, she’s always had faith in Lena. Maybe Lena will find some faith in her. 

 

She opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't normally write fics like this but the ep tonight pissed me off so here we are. anyway the supergirl writers can choke and that's it.


End file.
